3x16 Setup Freezer Scene Rewrite
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: I changed the scene where they get stuck in that awful freezer. What would happen if she got to say what she tried to? Why couldn't it have gone differently? Well I wrote it the way I think we all wanted it to go.
1. Chapter 1

They both turned back at the sound of the slamming door. The freezer had trapped them inside. She didn't know what to say. Looking at him and him returning the same look of horror she surely felt, well that split her in two. She watched as he slowly made his way to the door, trying and hoping to get them both out of there safely. His fingers quickly slid over the door, looking for a way out.

"Castle, we're stuck in here. We will…" But she couldn't say die in here. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her last day on earth. With him, yes, this way, no. She continued to stand, mouth agape, frozen watching him play around with the mechanisms the door contained.

"Beckett. Your gun." But the minute he saw her hold it up, he ran and grabbed it from her. "No, what was I thinking. If the bullet ricochets and hits you…" He couldn't finish those words. Her being shot was like his worst nightmare. Ever since he fell in love with her, the fact that she put her life on the line, that terrified him.

His hands still wrapped around her right hand, her finger on the trigger. She let him slide it from her grasp. She couldn't say anything so the white cloud of breath that escaped her lips floated right to him as she sunk to the ground. What was she to do? She didn't bother looking at him. He was too busy trying to figure things out. But she had to do something.

"What if I…" What was she thinking? She couldn't knock the door down but she couldn't just sit there. She saw her gun resting on the floor, already collecting a thin layer of ice. She took her stance and ran right into the door. It knocked her down but she got back up. She rammed her body into it again.

"Kate! What are you doing?" Castle came up behind her and stopped her mid throw. She fought him but eventually let him swallow her whole. She burrowed into him, allowing herself that one vulnerable moment with him. "That isn't going to solve anything." He ran his palm along the back of her head and felt her burrow further into his chest.

"I, I brought us into this mess. It's my fault. I should have called for…" She didn't dare cry in front of him, not now. She pushed back off his chest and looked up at him. She didn't know why she was holding back. She was always doing that with him. She couldn't be with him. She grabbed at her arms. She should have brought something warmer. But it's not like she planned this.

"Here." He removed his jacket and wrapped her up in it. "We should try our phones." He was desperate to not let her see that he was already starting to gain a purplish glow. His phone slid out and fell. "Damnit."

"Try mine." She grabbed at his arm and pulled him around to face her. She hugged his jacket tighter to herself and smelled his clone when he wasn't looking.

"Nothing. But thanks." He opened her jacket and slid her phone into her jacket. The minute his fingers skimmed her side, he felt her shake. "Come here." He pulled her hand along in his.

She wanted to squeeze his hand but one word got stuck in her head, actually one name, Josh. Once he was settled on the cold freezer floor, he pulled her down next to him. His arm slipped around her and he pulled her close.

"We have to stay warm." His head rested on top of hers and she slid her hand in his. The minute she felt the ice, she felt her heart cry.

She knew he wouldn't last like this. Especially after giving up his jacket to her. She needed to make things right. He was slipping. She could feel it in his body, the way he tensed and tried not to shiver. She slipped his jacket around them both and when that wasn't working, she climbed in his lap. With his jacket tucked around them, she knew she had to tell him.

"Castle, I…" His sweet blue eyes looked up at her and she could see the pink disappearing from his face. Soon the icy chill would set in and she would lose him and this moment forever.

"Don't need…" his words were being broken up due to the chill controlling his every breath. "to say it. I know."

"But you don't. It's you. It's always been you. I can't lose you like this. Without you knowing." She saw his head start to droop and she grabbed his face in her hands. "Look at me. Castle!" She saw his eyes fighting to remain open. Sure she was cold but she wouldn't lose him like this.

"I'm getting tired." His eyes cried to close and his head started to sink in her hands. Her fresh tears froze on her face mid fall.

"RICK! I LOVE YOU! IT'S BEEN YOU THIS WHOLE TIME! I LOVE YOU! RICK?!" And with the last bit of life in him, she stole. She grabbed his face tighter and slid her lips along his. This wasn't a pretend kiss. This wasn't a cover up. This was real. She demanded his lips to be with hers. She stole the last bit of strength in him. She was selfish but this was everything she needed in life. This was the rainbow that would drive out her storms. But she lost him.

His head slipped out of her hands and his lips dragged across her cheek as he sunk deeper to the floor. He was growing purple, so purple. It was no longer her favorite color. Not seeing it across his dying face. She couldn't lose him. Not after she told him she loved him and after she let herself have him.

"I'm so sorry. I was selfish. But I had to have you. I couldn't let you go without you knowing… I love you Rick." She let him fall from her arms. She snuggled closer to him and let her tears fall. "I love you…" Her eyes became heavy. She couldn't hold them open any longer. But this was the way to go. She didn't want to survive without him. She used her last bit of strength to look at him once more. She tried to lift her lips to him once more but she fell into his shoulder.

She closed her eyes having the image of them finally coming together, the way it was always meant to be, drift her off into sleep. She was in her lover's arms. She was falling asleep with Rick. This was the way to go, to die in the name of love. She chose her terms, she loved him with the last bit of her. Every last bit of her fell into him.

She was more than happy to go with love. She thought one word as she let herself be lulled to sleep, the kiss still fresh on her lips… ALWAYS.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one shot but nope, you guys all wanted more. So, here ya go. And if you still need more, well then let me know. Let everyone know. I thank you all for your lovely comments and positiveness with this story. I'm glad you liked it so much that you demanded more. **

**Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**

It was all a blur. How did they end up here? They briefly remember screaming and sirens. And blankets, yes there were blankets. And something else that was warm. But how did they get stuck in this blinding light? When did this happen? And where was the other one?

Castle forced his eyes to adjust to the harsh light of the hospital room and when he did he saw that to his right was Kate, asleep. They weren't dead. But how? They froze to death. Right? He tried to speak but his throat was so sore and he was so cold. He hit the nurses button and didn't like the way Kate shivered in her sleep. How long were they in the freezer? And what happened?

"You rang for me?" A little, bubbly, nurse floated in and smiled when she saw that her patient was awake.

He tried to speak but she caught on, she ran right over and let him have a sip of the water that was resting by his bed.

"Glad to see that you're awake. How are you?" She grabbed his hand and he couldn't help but try to smile. She sure was nice.

"Cold. And she is too." He nodded to Kate and when he saw her, his heart melted.

"Ok. I'll get you guys some more blankets." When she left he tried to wake her but his voice was too weak.

But he just watched her even after the nurse tried to get some more information out of him. He ignored everything surrounding him and just watched her finally lull back into her sleep. She stopped shivering and her heart slowed down. She was relaxing. He was just glad that she was ok. She said something to him before he went to sleep. What did she say?

He didn't bother racking his brain, he was too tired to try. He just simply closed his eyes and tried to keep warm.

"What happened?" Lanie was bothering a waiting Espo and she wasn't getting anywhere. "How did you find them?" She grabbed his arm out from under his chin and raised her brows at his flustered complexion.

"We just tracked her car when they weren't to be heard of. We checked all over and when we opened the freezer, there they were. We tried to warm them up but they were so cold and barely breathing. And once they were able to speak, well she was incoherent." Espo didn't feel it was his place to say that Kate had been calling out Castle's name and not Josh's.

"That's it? Why was she incoherent? What did she say?" Lanie dug her hand into Espo's arm and begged for more. She needed to know what her best friend said. She couldn't do anything to help this is all she could manage to do, find out what exactly went down.

"Because! Maybe you should ask her when she wakes up. I'm gonna go grab coffee." He tore away from her and left. He couldn't tell her. What if Beckett didn't even remember what she said? He couldn't say that Beckett had been calling for Castle and he ESPECIALLY couldn't say that she had said how much she loved him. She was too cold to really think. Yeah, that's right. He had to keep telling himself that because what would that mean for their work dynamic?

Ryan paced and paced around the waiting room and kept checking to see if Alexis had gotten his message. She should have been here by now had she seen the message. Where was she? And why hadn't they heard back from Agent Fallon? That bomb was still loose in New York City. And the only ones who knew anything were asleep.

He couldn't put pressure on them, they had been through a lot but now… he cursed himself for not being able to do anything. After all they had been through together, this wasn't how it was supposed to end for them. He kept his negative thoughts to himself because it was so not like him to not see the positive side in everything. He just kept pacing.

"How is she?" Captain Montgomery closed his office doors and listened to Espo give him the low down. "And Castle?"

"They're both showing signs of improvement sir. No one knows how long they were in that freezer. And no one will until they wake up." Espo was more than mad. They knew something and they couldn't tell anyone. They were keeping it all hidden in their slumber.

"Just give them time Esposito, they will wake up soon enough." But what neither of them added was that it might be too late.

Kate was snuggled up with Rick in his bed. She didn't bother to lift open her eyes, she didn't want to recognize that the new day had started already. She wanted to stay here, wrapped up in this long awaited moment, for just a little while longer. She buried her head into his sleepy chest and ran her fingers over the grooves of his chest. She needed this. After everything they have been through and after fighting each other off for so long, yes this was well earned.

"Castle? Oh Castle? Are you still sleeping?" But after she got no response, she finally opened her eyes. Except she wasn't in Castle's arms like she hoped, she was staring at Josh.

Kate shuddered awake and jolted into a sitting position. She pulled on her iv cord and winced. She brushed the clingy hair from her forehead and tried to uncover herself a little. She was having a dream. She was in the hospital, she had been dreaming. It hadn't happened. But it's not like she didn't want it to. She untangled her iv cord and climbed out of bed. Her legs were still unsteady but she needed to talk to Castle. She had to find out if he remembered.

"What are you doing?" Josh entered and pushed her right back into her bed. "You need to stay in bed, you haven't been cleared to move around. Where were you gonna go?" He sat down next to her and chose to ignore when her eyes settled on Castle.

He looked so peaceful. But she was snapped out of her fantasy when Josh kept talking to her.

"Did you hear what I said?" He rubbed her head and that called her back into focus on him. "I said would you like me to stay with you?"

She could talk she just didn't want to waste words on him. She wanted to talk to Castle first. She shook her head. And when he looked at her questioningly, she rubbed her throat, that should buy her time.

"Oh, your throat is sore, let me run and get you an icee of some sort. I'm sure the cafeteria has something. I'll be back love." He kissed her head and she wished she could just pretend with him. He was a good guy just not the guy she loved.

The minute he was gone, she resumed her task at hand, get to Rick. With very quick movements and quiet steps, she finally approached his bed. She sat down next to him and felt him shift closer to her. She gently rubbed his arm. The hair on his arm stood up and that spoke volumes. She needed to tell him, better yet ask what he remembered.

"Castle?" She gently leaned down and kissed his forehead. She waited and watched his eyes slowly open. And when they settled on hers, he broke into a pure joyful grin. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too. I mean about you." It was still hard for the words to come but he had been waiting to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt.

"Do you remember anything? I mean before we passed out?" She waited with a nervous breath caught in her throat.

But she had no time, they were interrupted. Josh had come back and she suddenly felt that she was caught with her pants down or something.

"What are you doing out of bed? I leave for two minutes and you're already ignoring my directions? Come on, don't bother him." Josh pulled her off Castle's bed and gently dragged her back to hers.

Rick fought the lump in his throat. "She wasn't bothering me." He looked right into Kate's eyes. They were always a mystery to him. They were either green , or hazel, or a lighter shade of brown. **She** was a mystery to him, one he was determined to solve.

Kate smiled at him in return. It didn't matter that Josh was there. They weren't just friends, they never had been. They had always been more. It took nearly losing each other to realize that but they did now. She went to speak but Josh silenced her.

"Save your words. Your throat is sore." He began to get her set up again while she shook her head at Castle. That got a giggle out of him. Josh looked at him and gave him an odd look before doing something that made Kate want to scream out. He pulled the curtain, that thin layer of sheet now separated her from Rick.

But Josh paid no mind to her requests. He had closed her off from Rick, her Rick. And that wasn't ok. She needed to tell him. She had to, this was it.

"We will get you a private room soon enough. Just wait." And he pulled a chair up to her beside. He wore a very proud grin like he had done something right. But she pulled away when he reached for her hand. "What's wrong?" He tried to laugh it off but he got only pure anger in return.

"It's not funny. Josh, we need to talk." She caught him trying to interrupt but instead she lifted her palm up. "It will be easier if you don't interrupt. First, pull that curtain back." She waited as he did as she asked him to.

Once she could see Rick again, she had the courage to continue. "Ok, better." She gave him a quick smile then returned with a serious one for Josh. "I don't feel the things I thought I felt for you. I don't know how I let us go on for this long," she stopped to look at Castle, "then again maybe I do." She had to focus. Josh was shocked as well as Castle was.

"Get to the point Kate? You love writer boy right?" Josh was furious and pulled his chair away from her.

"Don't call him that! Josh, you had to know, I knew but I couldn't admit it! It's been him, it's always been him." She ignored Josh's fuming nostrils and turned to Rick again. "It's been you Rick, all along. It's been you. I love you, always you." She waited for a smile to spread on his lips but he never got the chance to.

Agent Fallon, Espo, and Ryan came storming in.

"Tell us everything you know! Now!" And she watched as they all pulled up seats and whipped out little notebooks.

Josh just nodded. "Fine, if this is the way you want it, if you really want him," he pointed to Rick's surprised face then turned back to Kate, "then have him."

Ryan and Espo looked at each other then at Kate but no one had any room for questions that weren't related to finding the missing and lost bomb that was somewhere in New York City.

But she had one last chance to look at Rick and what she caught on his lips was worth the wait.

"I love you too, Always." Then the curtain was pulled on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you all wanted more so I wrote one more. Now, this story has to end. I'm sorry. :( But, if you have any other scenes you would like re-written just leave so in a comment or send me a message. I'll write it for you. Thank you guys for loving this so much that you demanded more of it. It was supposed to be a one shot and well, you guys wanted more. So thanks for reading.**

**Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**

"So, the van is white?" Agent Fallon had been grilling them both back and forth, testing all their statements until they were at the breaking point. They had had enough.

"I am done answering your questions. Ok? I've been doing nothing but repeating myself! This is stupid! You know everything, then go." Kate kept rubbing her head and Rick could only hear her faintly up until now.

"Leave her alone!" Rick's shout made his lungs burn. He knew that she could handle herself but he also had no idea how she was feeling. Being that they almost died, 24 hours ago, well they deserved some rest.

The curtain was yanked back and Agent Fallon stared at him menacingly. But Rick's eyes found Kate's. The minute he settled on her, he caught her breaking out into a smile. She just smiled, and love was in her eyes. She wasn't mad at him for speaking for her, she was happy.

"You're lucky this is important Mr. Castle." And with that, he left. They were finally alone.

She immediately climbed out of bed and crept across the cold floor to him. She sat down next to him and rubbed his face. Her fingers grazing his stubble. His hand wrapped around her small frame and pulled her closer to him. And he pulled her body into the warm embrace they kept from each other.

"I've wanted this for so long. I've always loved you. Just didn't realize I was _**in**_love with you. It came suddenly and it was like the sun shined brighter. All the songs made sense Rick. They make sense with you." She pulled out of his arms long enough to see his face and that warm smile.

"It's like how I've written it but, better." Then they stopped holding back. They weren't meant to be apart, because when they collided, it was like the big triumphant ending to a firework spectacular. They lit each other up inside, like a lantern in the dark. They were each others lighthouse light, always guiding each other back home, safely. They were each others better half.

It was a kiss worthy of movie screens where everything is exaggerated. It was worthy of an Oscar because not only was it real, and believable, it could make anyone blush. She did things she didn't know she could do, but he made her feel that way. He made her dig around for things she never knew were there. She found parts of her she didn't realize were missing. All of this in his kiss.

He was surprised how gentle he was being with her, especially after waiting for her for so long. But once she started taking control, he gave it back to her. His mouth drew more of her in, hungrily wanting more and more. He wanted to taste the parts of her he knew were the sweetest. And when she grabbed at his chest, he knew that she was the one. All of this in her kiss.

When they stopped to get air it was short lived and met with small pecks on the lips. But they finally stopped to catch their breaths. She smiled along his lips and he grabbed her tight around her waist. She never felt more like flying then when he was holding her still on his lap.

"Wow." She lightly laughed then pecked his lips once more.

"That was amazing." He leaned his head on hers and he drew her eyes up to his. "I have waited my entire life for you."

She smiled then dove her head into his neck. His hands ran little circles along her back and the thin fabric didn't contain the feel of her goose bumps. He knew he caused them and he couldn't feel more playful inside. She was his one. He hadn't known she was even possible until she came waltzing up to him.

"You promise that you're mine." She lightly kissed his neck causing him to lose part of his control.

"Always." And he grabbed her closer to his chest. His lips created markings along her neck, permanently etching himself into her. She relished in his touch because her back arched like she didn't know if she was allowed to feel this way.

"That feels, ah, so good." She made him work harder, she kept pulling herself slightly away, such a sliver of distance, enough to make him lean further into her skin. She craved his fingers creeping over her entire body but she had to remember where they were.

"Do you think this is too much right now?" His sides were still tight and his shoulders started to scream. And don't ask about his back.

She knew that he was still in pain, she was too but she didn't want this to end. She pulled back and let his mouth slide away from her skin. She nodded and slid next to him on the bed. She wasn't ready to be apart from him at the moment. She just got him.

"Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle?" A uniform came in and was quickly pushed away by Ryan and Espo.

"Geez homes, we deserve to break the news, not you. They don't know who you are." Javi threw up his hands and dismissed the now embarrassed uni.

"What are you all worked up about?" Kate still rested her hand on Rick's chest and Rick still had his left arm tucked underneath her.

"You guys did it. We stopped the bomb. Can you believe it? I thought what would Castle do and I just pulled all the wires from it. And the color changing theory was great you guys." Ryan could barely get every word out and once he did, he bent over and began to huff and puff.

"So, the whole city is safe? Like everyone?!" She couldn't contain her happiness. They did it! Her and her Rick, they saved the whole city from being wiped out. Now all she wanted to do was get back to loving him. She looked right into his eyes and their smiles ran away from their face and she didn't care that Espo and Ryan were right there, she grabbed his face in hers and demanded his mouth feed her appetite. She was hungry for him and not just in the fact that she was turned on by him, she wanted to be with him. Have every little ounce that he could offer her. She would drink every last bit of him and always want more.

"Uh, guys you might want to cool it. Don't you want to uh explain some things first?" Espo grabbed a chair and pulled it right up to the bedside.

"Yeah, I kind of just did save everybody. Some answers to my questions would be great." Ryan pulled up a chair as well and leaned his elbows on his knees, supporting his head by his fists.

"First, Ryan you look like a schoolgirl in love. And what did you mean by you thought about what would Castle do?"

"First, I am in love. And second, Castle wouldn't know what to do and like in his books, he thinks fast, so I did. I yanked on them. That was fast thinking." What he didn't add was the fact that him and Espo had held hands. They were both so nervous and well, Espo threatened him to keep that part under lock and key.

"Wow. So I helped you? This is great news. Now I can rub it in your, pretty little face." He turned to Kate and tapped her nose.

"Oh god, they are all ready doing the annoying, nauseating, cutesy stuff. I think I'm gonna be sick." Espo rose out of his seat but had to come back for Ryan after he didn't follow him out right away.

"So, now what's next?" Kate couldn't help herself from wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mouth formed into a bright smile because she was happy, the purest form of that. And with one bite of her lip, she sighed.

"Anything you want to be next. We have each other for the rest of our lives." He smiled and raised his brows.

And at the same time, like they had done so many times before, they spoke together. But somehow this time, it meant more.

"ALWAYS."


End file.
